Potter & Riddle: The Musical
by darcangell23
Summary: This is basically Jekyll and Hyde the Musical Harry Potter style. I had all these ideas running in my head for it so I just had to do it. Please R & R. Rating for later scenes.
1. Act I, Scene I

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter nor do I in anyway own the musical that this is derived from, which is Jekyll and Hyde the Musical. This is my own original idea. All I own is the plot.**

_**POTTER **__**&**__**RIDDLE**_

_**THE MUSICAL**_

_(Scene One. RON WEASLEY enters from stage-right and addresses the audience)_

**RON:**

I cannot begin to tell you where it all began. Harry Potter was my client, my distinguished colleague, and most importantly, my friend. The events that led up to his death were the most extraordinary I have ever experienced in my life. Above all though, Mr. Potter was one of the kindess men I have ever known. The story all began on a night in St. Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries, where Harry studied the exumed body of his dead father._ (DRACO MALFOY enters stage-left. He too, addresses the audience)_

**MALFOY:**

Potter was not just a fellow student but a thoughtful one at that, which I must say, I hate to admit. How he got hold of the fair Cho Chang after Cedric Diggory's demise in the Triwizard Tournament, is beyond me. I will never understand what such a beautiful young girl as Cho had seen in a despicable prat like Potter. However, as much as I hated Potter, I never wanted him to meet his death, especially not the way he did. I am surprised that what had become of him did a double purpose in defeating the Dark Lord as well. _(Curtain rises to show Harry standing by a table on which lies his dead father's body, very horribly decayed)_ Potter, why on earth are you standing there like that over that disgusting thing.

**HARRY:**

Mind you mouth Malfoy! What on earth are you doing here anyway? None of this will mean anything to you.

**RON:**

Harry please, be reasonable. There is nothing you can do to avenge your father's death.

**MALFOY:**

He's right Potter. I have no idea what you're thinking. I commend your determination to defeat the Dark Lord but examining your dead father's decaying body is not going to give you any ideas.

**HARRY:**

On the contrary Malfoy, I already have an idea. I am going to conduct an experiment.

**RON:**

An experiment? You don't know the first thing about science, Harry.

**HARRY:**

That's not true Ron! Potion making is science. I intend to concoct a potion that will help me to better understand my opponent so that I may know his weaknesses and therefore have the ability to destroy him. I'm telling you Ron, this is the answer. This is what must be done!

**MALFOY:**

You're making a big mistake Potter but please, don't let me stop you from making a fool of yourself. _(Exit)_

**RON:**

Harry, your decision of what to do is most unusual but I cannot help feeling that this is a bad idea. However, as your best friend I will stand by you and commend you for everything you do. Please be careful, Harry, please. _(Exit)_

**HARRY:**

_Lost in the darkness_

_There's fear all around me_

_Once there was friendship_

_Now, endless foes_

_If I could reach him_

_I'd choke him, I'd force him_

_To give up this fight_

_And all that he knows_

_Deep in your fear_

_Please try to be brave_

_I'll send the Dark Lord_

_Down to his grave_

_I will triumph over him_

_I'll never desert you_

_I promise you all_

_Till the day that he dies_

Farewell father! I promise, I will have my revenge! _(End scene)_


	2. Act I, Scene II

_(Scene Two. Mesh screen rises to show the Hogwarts Entrance Hall, where students are milling about on their return from Christmas Vacation)_

**NEVILLE:**

_In the dead of the day_

_Every single one of us fears_

**DEAN:**

_That he's hiding close by_

_You-Know-Who is quite near_

**NEVILLE AND DEAN:**

_And the truth is_

_That it's all a facade_

**NEVILLE:**

_It doesn't matter the time_

_It doesn't matter the place_

**RON:**

_You might find yourself _

_With him face-to-face_

**ENSEMBLE:**

_And he's lurking_

_Lost inside the facade_

_Every day_

_We go along on our way_

_Fearing from around the corner_

_He will arise_

_Perhaps this time_

_He will fall out of line_

_And come very quietly along_

_When Harry faces him_

**SEAMUS:**

_But there's one thing I know_

_And I know it for sure_

_He's out for us all_

_And his evil is pure_

_It is certain_

_That he wants us all dead_

**ENSEMBLE:**

_When dead life's a facade_

**GIRLS:**

_Look around_

_There is no place_

_To hide from You-Know-Who's cold face_

_To find out where he's lurking_

_Is a bad thing_

**GINNY:**

_See his face_

_All cold and white_

_That dead look in his small red eyes_

_This man's a certain master of true horror_

**ENSEMBLE:**

_Why is it he wants so much power_

_Ask Harry he'll tell you the truth_

**RON:**

_He can't be faced_

_Any place_

_It's something only Harry _

_Can do_

**ENSEMBLE:**

_Not nearly everyone can be_

_As strong and brave as our Harry_

_Pretending to fight the Dark Lord_

_With all mercy_

_A model of the Ministry_

_A hero anyone can be _

_But no one quite as strong _

_As Master Harry_

_So Harry we stand here beside you_

_Ready to fight by your side_

_It has now_

_This is our final vow_

_To show our pride (to show our pride)_

_There are friends who betray_

_There are foes who side_

_There are guides who are aurors_

_There are aurors who guide_

_They don't think...first_

_Cause it's all a facade_

**FRED:**

_Do we know who to trust_

_Are we correct or wrong_

**GEORGE:**

_Do we know who we are_

_Know where we belong_

**NEVILLE:**

_Are we ready_

**ENSEMBLE:**

_To meet with the facade_

_This won't do_

_We gotta fight along with you (HA)_

_So you know that we'll stay true_

_To you always dear Harry_

**RON:**

_It's a lot to do_

**ENSEMBLE:**

_When it's time_

_We'll stand ready in a line_

_And You-Know-Who will decline_

**GEORGE:**

_And then we'll be merry_

**ENSEMBLE:**

_At the end of the war_

_He'll be defeated for sure_

_'Cause Harry will win_

_Bringing it all to an end_

_And the result_

**GIRLS:**

_Is it's all a facade_

**BOYS:**

_Is it's all a facade_

**ENSEMBLE:  
**_Is it's all a facade_

_Do we know who to trust_

_Are we correct or wrong_

_Do we know who we are_

_Know where we belong_

**FRED:**

_It's a nightmare_

**SEAMUS:**

_We can never forget_

**GEORGE:**

_So we take one day at a time_

**FRED:**

_To renounce the facade_

**ENSEMBLE:**

_Trapped inside the facade_

**NEVILLE:**

_Trapped inside_

_The facade_

_(End Scene)_


	3. Act I, Scene III

_(Scene Three. Mesh rises on the Great Hall where Professors, DUMBLEDORE, SNAPE, FLITWICK, MCGONAGALL, and HAGRID are standing at the head table. The stool on which usually sits the sorting hat is standing in front of them. SEAMUS FINNIGAN enters from stage-right)_

**SEAMUS:**

The board of teachers of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry has now met, Draco Malfoy posing a school court of order. _(MALFOY enters from stage-right and the professors take their seats at the head table)_

**MALFOY:**

Yes.

**SEAMUS:**

Also in attendence, Professor Dumbledore.

**DUMBLEDORE:**

Yes.

**SEAMUS:**

Professor Snape.

**SNAPE:**

Yes.

**SEAMUS:**

Professor Flitwick, Professor McGonagall.

**MCGONAGALL:**

Ohhhh.

**SEAMUS:**

And gamekeeper Rebeus Hagrid. _(Enter Harry at stage-right. He walks in and sits on the stool, a bundle of papers in his hands)_

**MCGONAGALL:**

Hagrid, Hagrid.

**MALFOY:**

And yourself, Mr. Finnigan.

**SEAMUS:**

Seamus Finnigan, honorary secretary respectfully recording the order of business.

**MCGONAGALL:**

I'm already late for two other afairs that need to be handled. Can we please make this quick Mr. Potter.

**MALFOY:**

Potter, the reason we asked you here today is to have school court over the dispicable request you have made in face to us dear Slytherins.

**PROFESSORS:**

Oh my word. How could he want to do anything to the Slytherins.

**MALFOY:**

Please, Potter's case is of particular annoyance to me because he cannot use his own house, now can he? Therefore you must all hear this rubbish so that you will know how much he really has it in for the Slytherins.

**HARRY:**

Distinguished teachers, I do wish to thank you in advance for allowing me to present my case.

**SEAMUS:**

Harry, please forget about formality and proceed with what it is you wish to propose to the teachers.

**HARRY:**

Of course, Seamus, forgive my good manners. Distinguished teachers, in each of us there lies two separate natures, two distinct personalites, one dark, one light, one good, one evil. Now it is shown on the outside that only one of these extremes passes by in that person's nature. For example, Malfoy chooses to be rude and obnoxious rather than sweet and kind. It is my understanding therefore, that the two sides are constantly at war with each other, trying to win the other one over.

**PROFESSORS:**

What nonsense.

**MALFOY:  
**Potter.

**HARRY:**

It is clear to me now that what we must do is separate a person's body into its two separate components and isolate what is functional from what is disfunctional. I can control these elements forever!

**PROFESSORS:**

I say!

**HARRY:**

My experiments on my owl Hedwig have convinced me and so now I must ask you to allow me to try my potion on a Slytherin, Malfoy himself perhaps. I assure you that this is much more than theoretical, it is achievable.

**DUMBLEDORE:**

What? Use this mystery potion on one of your fellow students Harry?

**MCGONAGALL:**

What?! To be prodded and tested like a laboratory rat?! Mr. Potter, you simply cannot treat your fellow students that way.

**HARRY:**

I assure you it's quite safe Professor. Yes teachers, I ask you to allow me to test my potion on a fellow student to prove my theory simply for the good of mankind. A volunteer student I hope.

**SNAPE:**

A volunteer Slytherin! Dispicable Potter!

**HARRY:**

A Slytherin who Hogwarts has already labeled as treacherous and cruel. A Slytherin who takes it upon themself to seemingly rule the school.

**MALFOY:**

Seemingly rule the school? Potter!

**MCGONAGALL:**

And you would perform this awful experiment on this poor student's brain?! 

**HARRY:  
**No! As I have already said, my solution takes the form of a rare potion which I have created myself. There will be no brain surgery! Especially since I don't know how to perform it.

**DUMBLEDORE:**

What?

**HARRY:**

_There are two sheltered souls in all of the Slytherins_

_Left there unused for the lack to be kind_

_In the name of compassion and heartwarming friendship_

_I can stop most the torture if you give me what's mine_

**DUMBLEDORE:**

_I tell you no, the Board of Governors will never say to this_

**PROFESSORS:**

_Specially when you want harm a fellow student_

**SNAPE:**

_Beware Potter, you're standing on dangerous ground_

_In legal terms I say extremely unsound_

**DUMBLEDORE:**

_Your disrespect for other students strikes me with shock_

_Oh look at the second hand there on that clock_

**SEAMUS:**

_Professor Dumbledore speaks for all of us when he says it's a shock_

_The madness inside you Harry is something I wouldn't mock_

_You're a student, not a teacher, Mr. Potter for a start_

_But now judging by your behavior, you can't tell the two apart_

**HARRY:**

_Dear Mr. Finnigan, I am simply a student_

_There are rules here which I simply must follow_

_But give me this chance that I truly do want_

_And I can prove it true to you by tomorrow_

**MALFOY:**

_Potter I've always let you make a fool of yourself_

_But this time I must stand in the way_

_Given the position you've now landed yourself_

_I must stop this action today_

**HARRY:**

_I know the choice is yours to choose_

_But if I fail the school will loose _

_When I am on the threshhold of success_

_I beg you teachers, you must say yes_

**MCGONAGALL:**

_Mr. Potter_

_Enough of your ranting_

_This is a school_

_Here for young minds_

**PROFESSORS:**

_Do you think_

_We would let you play teacher_

_In a foolish attempt_

_To broaden their minds_

_Do you expect us_

_To put aside all that we stand for_

_So you can add to your glorious name_

_Such a fine line_

_Go back to a student_

**HARRY:**

_Can't you see this is not just a game_

_Just give me the opportunity_

**HAGRID:**

_What are yeh playin' at now_

**MALFOY:**

_Open up your eyes_

**DUMBLEDORE:**

_This student was my last vow_

**HARRY:**

_Listen to me_

**MALFOY:  
**_Potter do back away_

**SEAMUS:**

_Silly boy can't you see_

_You're a wizard_

**HARRY:**

If you need truth for why I must do this professors, you have just provided it!

_Just look at what has happened here_

_Mix anger with a touch of fear_

_The hesitation's all too crystal clear_

_Just look at you_

_A darker side keeps breaking through_

_Now no difference, me and you_

_The evil anyone can do_

_Must be controlled_

_I beg of you_

_I'll show you all_

_It can be done_

_Here is a chance _

_To change everyone's fate_

_Deep down you all know_

_Tomorrow's too late_

_Everyone's life on the threshhold of death_

_The only thing constant, is what's left_

_The only thing constant, is what's left_

**MALFOY:**

_Distinguished teachers, your verdict, please_

_All those in favor say ai_

_All those opposed, nay_

**PROFESSORS:**

_Nay, nay, nay, nay, nay, nay_

_Positively, absolutely, nay_

**SEAMUS:**

Malfoy?

**MALFOY:**

I double that nay.

**SEAMUS:**

By five votes to none with one double, Harry's unusual proposal is denied. Thank you for your time.

**DUMBLEDORE:**

Harry, I am shocked beyond anything I ever have been.

**FLITWICK:**

Well, who's going to take me to lunch, Minerva?

**MCGONAGALL:**

No Filius, I've had enouch nonsense for one day. _(Exit all except HARRY, MALFOY and HAGRID)_

**HAGRID:**

This is Hogwarts, yeh know, not the whole wizardin' world. _(Exit)_

**MALFOY:**

I am profoundly pleased that you did not get what you wanted Potter. I did try to persuade you out of it. _(Exit. Enter RON, stage-right. HARRY walks downstage center)_

**RON:**

Well, you can't blame me for saying that this was a bad idea, Harry.

**HARRY:**

They set themselves up as friends of students and learning Ron, but they're not, they're hypocrits, hypocrits, all of them, including Dumbledore!

**RON:**

Maybe so Harry, but they're powerful. They are the teachers of this school. They say what goes. You should exercise greater caution.

**HARRY:**

Since when have I cared about caution?! 

**RON:  
**Harry, please. You are obsessed with the well-being of the students. You need to understand that you should leave that kind of thing to the teachers.

**HARRY:  
**Of course I'm obsessed Ron! I'm sick of those Slytherins strutting around the school like they own the place! It's time we put a stop to all this!

**RON:**

I understand your pain Harry but you must remember, you are only a student and there's not much you can do. Please, if you continue this, I beg you, be careful, you don't want to mess things up for you. And one more thing I want you to think about Harry, what would Hermione say if she were here? What would she say? _(HARRY just stares at him for a moment before RON exits, leaving HARRY standing there alone, lost in his own thoughts)_

_(End Scene)_

**A/N: Okay, there's the first 3 scenes of the whole show. I would love to continue writing but I am having a bit of a problem. I am trying to decide whether to have Hermione as the Lucy Harris or Ginny as the Lucy Harris of the Harry Potter version. Those of you who are familiar with Jekyll and Hyde: The Musical know who Lucy Harris is and for those of you who aren't familiar with it, Lucy Harris is the star girl at a strip club called the Red Rat so basically she's a whore. In my mind, Hermione would fit the role nicely but we all know that Ginny is now the object of Harry's affection so I can't decide who I want. So, I'll ask you the readers, who would you like to see as the Lucy Harris, Hermione or Ginny? Please leave your vote in a review. Majority rules. I'll go with whichever character gets the most votes by next wednesday.**


End file.
